Photo sharing services allow users to share albums of photos with other users of the photo sharing service. Typically, a link to a web-accessible address, such as an uniform resource locator (URL) to the album stored with the photo sharing service is sent to selected email addresses, and the intended recipient must either log in to the service using their account or set up a new account to access the album associated with the URL. Once the link has been sent to the intended recipients, the user that sent the link to the album generally has no way to track or review what the user has shared with other users. Furthermore, the user has no visibility or control over what happens to the album that has been shared. For example, the user has no way of knowing whether the intended recipient has viewed the album and/or forwarded a copy of the URL to other users.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved sharing of content items to provide users with more visibility and control over content stored with a service.